The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe , botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana×Kalanchoe laciniata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Purple Jodie’.
The new Kalanchoe is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana×Kalanchoe laciniata cultivar Jodie, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,980. The cultivar Purple Jodie was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of the cultivar Jodie in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark in April, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark since May, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.